Spaghetti
by pickleSidekicKfanatics
Summary: Edward's eaten a pizza because of Bella but will he eat her home cooking?


**Disclaimer: go stephenie. rawr. edward's is her. the pizza is hers. the spaghetti? GO BUY SOME.**

"So Bella, when is Charlie coming home?" I asked. It was about 8 o'clock already and Charlie wasn't home yet. Bella looked up from the pot where she was cooking spaghetti.

"Ummm, well. I don't know. He hasn't called or anything", she replied. That was unusual. Charlie was very protective as a father. Though he did give Bella some space. Maybe too much for now. It was a month from when Bella came back from Phoenix. _The vampire attack._ I told myself mentally. I would NEVER put Bella in danger like that.

The phone rang and Bella tried to walk to the phone placed on the other side of the counter. She then tripped sending her flailing against the counter. I quickly grabbed her with my reflexes and picked up the phone at the same time and handed it to Bella. She was blushing red. Which was really pretty.

"Hello?" said the person on the phone. It was Charlie. "Dad? Where are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm at the police station. There's some extra work I have to do so I'll be coming home late. Is that ok?" Charlie's coming home late? Well that meant I could have Bella longer. A grinned while Bella comprehended what Charlie was saying.

"Oh, well. Ok. I'm just going to be home, doing some homework" ,Bella said smiling.

"Well, ok. If you need any company, you can call Alice. Ok? Bye Bells. Don't stay up late", Charlie ended the conversation and then hung up.

"Well Edward. I guess that just leaves us", Bella said, "What should we do?"

"Yes. It does. Just you, me, and your hungry stomach." I heard her stomach rumbling and Bella groaned.

"Gaah, can't human problems just leave me for once", Bella said temperamentally. She walked over to her pot of pasta holding on the counter to be sure not to fall. Bella took a plate out of the sink and placed a heaping of spaghetti on the plate. She looked up at me, with my wrinkled nose.

"What? " she asked slowly walking to the table.

"The food smells…disgusting", I told her slowly, not wanting to offend her cooking skills.

"Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows and frowning. Bad cook? Of course not.

"Charlie says you're a very good cook", I told her not wanting her to be angry. I watched the frown go away only to be replaced by a smirked.

"I wonder…will you taste my food?" Bella asked devilishly. How could I say no? She cooked it. But it wouldn't taste any good. _Doesn't matter. Bella cooked it. _I ran at vampire speed, filling a plate with spaghetti and sat down.

"Here I go", I told her. Spoon full of pasta, I put it in my mouth. Chewed and swallowed. I'm eating Bella's food! Bella laughed at me eating. I finished half the plate in a mere ten minutes. Not as bad as I thought. After a while, it got better.

"So did you like it?" Bella asked.

"I loved it", I told her. And it was ok. Bella laughed again."What?"

"The first thing you tried when I asked you was pizza. Now spaghetti. You have a thing for Italy don't you Edward?" I joined her laughter.

"Well Bella. Upstairs now? To sleep?" I asked her. Her eyes were drooping a bit. She had already finished her spaghetti and washed the dishes.

"Ok. Carry me?" she asked. I picked her up, her hands around my neck and my hand under her holding her up. I ran upstairs and placed her in bed under the sheets, grabbing an extra blanket to keep her away from the coldness of me.

"Good night Bella", I whispered to her. I then stood up and left through the window to go home.

---

_Ewww. I was coughing up the spaghetti and it sounded like I was hacking up birds. Disgusting. _

"Edward? What's going on?" Emmett called up to my bathroom.

"Ugghhh. Sorry. Throwing up food. Busy", I told him. _Food? No way! Bella made him eat food again!? _Emmett's thoughts went back to one of the first times I sat with Bella during lunch. Where I had eaten the pizza and then he cracked up laughing.

"No, Bella did not make me eat. I decided to try some of her home cooking", I told Emmett in reply to his thoughts. Apparently, this was even funnier since he started howling in laughs. I rolled my eyes reminding myself that I would make Emmett eat human food one day on a dare.


End file.
